1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer software programs and architectures, and relates more particularly to a system and method for creating a substitute registry when automatically installing an update program.
2. Description of the Background Art
Creating an effective method for installing and utilizing computer software programs is a significant concern of many software developers, system administrators and users of contemporary computer systems. Computer software programs typically include a series of instructions that control the operation and functionality of computer systems. In general, computer software continues to evolve in response to factors like improved hardware capabilities and increased functional demands. As computer software evolves, new programs often become available to system users, and already existing computer programs are frequently re-released in updated versions having higher revision levels.
Performing an installation procedure to alter a computer system's current software programs may present a system user or a system administrator with several types of challenges. For example, in user applications that process time-sensitive or highly critical information, successfully and effectively performing a software installation procedure may be a significant event with little or no margin for error. Failure to successfully complete a software installation may cause a costly loss of computing time. Alternately, an ineffective software installation may potentially result in irreversible corruption or destruction of important data, such as business financial records or irreplaceable accounting information.
The increasing prevalence of computer networks creates additional obstacles to successfully and efficiently installing computer software programs. For example, client-server system architectures typically include a significant number of client computer systems that each communicate bi-directionally with a central server system, such as a system database. Attempting to install programs on a large number of individual client systems significantly increases the degree of difficulty for the installation procedure, depending upon the number of individual client systems present in the client-server architecture.
Selecting an effective methodology for installing and utilizing software programs in a computer network environment is also a significant consideration for system users and system administrators. Many system users may lack the requisite programming experience and system knowledge to successfully perform a software installation procedure. Alternately, performing periodic software installations or software updates on a substantial number of client systems may place an onerous burden on system administration resources, and thereby result in an inefficient use of technical personnel.
In addition, performing a software installation procedure may potentially create disadvantageous software conflicts between components of the newly-installed software programs and corresponding components of those software programs that resided on the host computer prior to the installation of the new software. For example, in certain circumstances, installing a newer version of an older, but still necessary, software program may simply overwrite related components of the older software program, and thereby prevent further use of the older software. In other situations, the host computer may also mistakenly identify a newly-installed software program as a previously-installed program due to similar or identical identification characteristics, such as the program name. Such software conflicts present significant obstacles to the effective and efficient performance of a software installation procedure and subsequent utilization of the installed software.
Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, implementing an effective method for installing and utilizing computer programs remains a significant consideration for software developers, system administrators, and users of computer systems.